Red Skull: The Movie
Red Skull is a 2021 2D animated political-action movie made by Marvel. It was licensed by Disney, Toei and promoted on the Washington Post’s front webpage with a death metal trailer. Plot Red Skull, a character made by D.M. Higgins, is a marvel character based on Donald Trump, and he speaks actual quotes from the infamous dictator. Red Skull works as the U.S. vice president in the White House, Washington DC, and is regarded as a highly unstable man who shows signs of sociopathy, anger problems, and delusions about politics each day. Despite this, Red Skull passes a clean score on his Montreal Cognitive Assessment Test, a short elementary-school style page of simple questions, and is suddenly disqualified from cognitive decline by Dr. Quackers. Red Skull performs a skit on TV, an extremely xenophobic, racist propaganda film about how Mainland China will supposedly plant concentration camps on U.S. soil. The propaganda skit portrays chinese people as “squinted eyed, horse teethed, kung fu sluts dining on kung lao chicken and chop suey goop” who also “are angry and loud all the time, want to turn americans into blue collar factory workers”. Red Skull even uses a hypnotic yo-yo with the background behind him getting swirly, hypnotizing his supporters to take action against china’s alleged attack on us soil. Meanwhile, U.S. economy continues to collapse, mass shootings and domestic violence by citizens is everywhere, daily and rampant in all 48 mainland states daily, and once populous cities, like Chicago, Dallas, and parts of NYC are completely turned into lonely wastelands. Schools are shut down due to daily mass shootings, sexual crimes from its own teachers and students, and of course, failing, outdated educational standards that aren’t on par with first world countries. Religious megafamilies grow like weeds with uncontrollable amounts of malnourished, abused, undereducated children given home births and rudimentary food, with one such case, the Courtney’s from west virginia, becoming a Turpin-style case on news. Red Skull denies the various abuse cases from the Courtney’s, bashing public education, screaming “NO! That stuff’s evil and it brainwashes children into trainers and cavemen who dare believed that Pangea and dinosaurs existed!” All of Red Skull’s opponents laugh at his transphobic, history-denying comment. One day, a little boy in rural beijing, named Liwei (nicknamed “Ching Dong” by Red Skull later on U.S. TV) has to do a school report about a president in his 4th grade class. He chooses a foreign dictator, Red Skull, as his essay to write about. His speech about Red Skull’s America shocks his entire school, and later, social media abroad. However, one morning, rural beijing is entirely swarmed by tanks, Red Skull worshipping U.S. nationalists, and drones, with Liwei as the main one on an unknown militia group’s hit list. What happens next? Trivia * This red skull movie is an alternate version of Red Skull, who is based on Donald Trump and works in the white house in this film. The original red skull works in Germany and is based off Adolph Hitler. * This is the film where Liwei, an innocent Chinese boy who defames Red Skull, makes his debut. Category:Marvel Category:Political films Category:Red Skull Category:Animated Films Category:Violence Category:Dystopian Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Fanon Category:Unreleased